Bard Sampsonite
Bard Sampsonite is the Secondary Guild Ace for the Foudre Chevalier Guild. He is also secretly a member of Olympic Torch, under Epsilon (Ε ε). He strives to do what is best for his guild, and for the Creek of Wolves Alliance,. He also invented "Bardism," which is the art of writing poetic songs made to inspire and promote happiness. Appearance Bard is a farily tall man, with blonde hair and ultramarine eyes. A bristly blonde beard flows down the side of his face and meets at his chin. He wears a dark blue leather jacket and a light blue denin undershirt. He wears an orange scarf, black fingerless gloves, black pants, a brown belt with a golden buckle, and black leather boots. His guild symbol is blue and is located on his right trap muscle on his neck. Personality Bard is usually very strict and hates it when people rough house in the guild hall. He usually has a very stern look on his face and a deep echoy voice. He can sing in almost every key and in every tone; he can play almost every instrument made, and is usually playing an instrument in the hall. The always has time to write a song or poem which he can adapt into a spell for his weapons. He has confidence and pride in the younger members of the guild and encourages them to take any mission they see fit. The joined the Olympic Torch to inspire people and to get inspiration for his poems and songs. History Bard always enjoyed poetry and songs at a young age, and he decided that he would one day play music for everyone to hear. After his parents divorced, however, he went through a solemn depression, claiming he'd never play again. His father was cruel to him as a child and only raised him for child support. When Bard was 14, his father finally put him up for adoption, of which he was adopted by Sir Gregory Hirohideo of the Foudre Chevalier Guild. Bard found work at the guild, made friends, one in particular to "Trapper" Studd, and eventually started playing music again. He eventually settled on learning magic just before his 15th birthday, and a month later he began his training. On his 18th birthday, he had learned a certain type on Requip Magic; one that suited his want to play music. He later took jobs time and time again and he participated in many of the traditions that the Creek of Wolves Alliance guilds participated in, but he started feeling empty again. One day however, he received a letter asking him to join Olympic Torch. He hesitated at first, but decided to accept it for he needed inspiration from other mages as powerful as him. Turns out doing so was one of the best decisions of his life. By the age of 24, he received his S-Class rank. When Misty Hirohideo and her two siblings were introduced to the members of the guild and Sir Gregory needed successors, he appointed that Bard would become the 2nd Ace of the guild, and when he passed on, Bard did just that. He remains the 2nd Guild Ace to this day under the wing of the 1st Guild Ace: "Swift" Sashabella Valencia. Equiptment *Sword and Lute - Bard always carries a sword with him in case his magic energy runs out. He carries the sword in his lute which he carries with him wherever he goes. Relationships Foudre Chevalier *'Sir Gregory Hirohideo' - When Bard was put up for adoption, Sir Gregory took him in as Bard's new guardian. Sir Gregory considered himself a grandfather, but Bard considered him his new father. Sir Gregory introduced Bard to Foudre Chevalier, and made Bard right at home. He introduced him to his new sister, Gail Hirohideo, but Bard kept his last name. When Sir Gregory passed away, a large part of Bard died with him; however, Bard continues to this day to be the best Guild Ace he could be for the sake of Sir Gregory. *'Inygo "Trapper" Studd' - Inygo has been Bard's best friend since he had arrived at the guild. Inygo had provided Bard with the social skills and confidence that he needed to succeed as a mage and as a person. In return, Bard gave Inygo someone to talk to when he was lonely, a shoulder to cry on, and a faithful and loyal partner. *'Schultz Humperdink' - Another friend Bard made in his first days in the guild. Schultz gave Bard a challenge to overcome at every opprotunity. Whether it meant pulling a prank on the older members of the guild or challenging Bard to a certain goal on jobs. When Schultz became the new Guild Master, Bard became increasingly loyal to him, vowing never to fail as a Guild Ace. Olympic Torch *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta (Zorra) - Zorra tends to think of everyone below her as "trash". Because Bard is the strongest of those below her, Bard has developed a fiery rivalry with her. They constantly bicker and are bragging on how perfect they are. They see themselves as the best and each other as cocky, arrogant wannabes. *Zeta *Eta *Theta *Iota *Kappa *Lambda *Mu *Nu *Xi *Omicron *Pi *Rho (Reitanna) - Bard secretly has a crush on Reitanna, and can never tell her. He blushes at the sight of her, and it is really the only time where he becomes a bit immature at times. He always complements her, and she admires his kindness. *Sigma (Zelroth Sephiron) - Bard is more impartial to how he treats Zelroth. Considering that Bard knows very little about him, he doesn't know how to see his actions. He does, however, respect him and his line of work. *Tau *Upsilon (Katie Joule) - Bard is constantly trying to set Katie straight. He does not believe in her immature and selfish nature and is constantly trying to reassure her that what she is doing is wrong. They constantly argue over whose views are right. *Phi *Chi (Goldy Locksmith) - *Psi *Omega (Dolos Apate) - Bard can't stand Dolos. He is always annoyed whenever Dolos pulls pranks on him, and tries to talk sense into him. Dolos, of course, never listens. Others *Jared Bombermann - Bard admires Jared's enthusiasm, but constantly worries about his cockiness. Jared is considered a rival to Bard, but a very friendly rivarly it is. Jared always wants to show Bard that he is as good as he says he is; unfortunately for Bard's wisdom and Jared's lack of common sense, Jared whines up losing every time they encounter one another. Jared first came to Bard's attention when he joined Royale Stallions. Magic and Abilities Requip: The One Man Band Bard can re-equip his clothing on command, and with each armour he gains an instrument which uses Instrument Magic. *'Pied Piper' - the simplest of his armours, Bard swaps his clothes for a hat witha white and blue feather on it, a green tunic, grey cape, brown pants and shoes. He receives a flute which can manipulate an enemies' body movement or aid in an allies physical state. *'Standoff Guitarist' - Bard swaps his clothes out for a cowboy hat, a brown vest with tassel and a blue denim undershirt, brown tasselled pants and cowboy boots with gold spurs. He receives an acoustic guitar which provides him with a barrier to deflect magic. *'Thundercloud Rocker' - Bard swaps his clothes out for black wristbands with silver spikes, black baggy pants with sliver spikes running up the side, and black and yellow boots. He looses his shirt as well. He receives an electric guitar which can shoot lightning out of it's headstock. It can also summon pillars of lightning from the ground. *'Dragon Rocker' - Bard swaps his clothes for a red chest and shoulder plate with black spikes on it, red spandex tights, and black boots with silver spikes on the toes. He looses his shirt in the process. He receives a heavy metal guitar which, when played fast enough, shoots fire out the headstock or summons pillars of fire. *'Bellower's Bagpipes' - Bard swaps his clothes for a black plaid jacket with a white dress undershirt, a black plaid beret with a white pom-pom on top, a green and crimson plaid kilt (keeps undergarnments), and white socks and black shoes. He receives a set of bagpipes which are used to deflect specific types of magic and magic users. **'Dragon's Lullabye' - Bard plays a soft, smooth like tune which is very peaceful. This song is made to send Dragon Slayers to sleep hence the name. *'Son of the Opera' - Bard swaps out his clothes for choir robes and a white masquerade mask. This armour enhances his singing abilities which produces powerful sound waves which can knock the opponent back depending on the tone and key of his voice. *'Spaceman's Theremin' - Bard swaps out his clothes for a red suit, brown pants and shoes. The suit has two large black antennae on the shoulders which act as the theremin. The theremin creates a high-pitched sound which hurts the opponent's ears. Played at the right frequency, one of which the opponent can't stand, can dirve an enemy crazy. *'Olympian's Lyre' - Bard swaps out his clothes for a light blue toga with a black belt (undergarnments are kept), and sandals. He receives a lyre which, when played, restores magic energy to all allies including himself and enhances the Eternano energy in the air around him. Advanced Spells Physical Abilities *'Incredible Singing Voice: '''Bard has been given the gift of an incredible voice with a wide range of tones and keys of which he can sing to. People from all over Fiore come to hear him sing and clients always request to hear him sing. *'Expert Swordsman:' Bard learned to wield a sword at a young age to protect himself if he ever ran out of magic energy. It was only a part of his training, but he still uses a sword to this day, and has mastered the art of sword fighting. *'Great Wisdom:' Bard is a very wise man. He knows exactly which battles cannot be won, but always tries to find a solution to win. He never goes into battle without a plan of attack. Stats Weaknesses *'Poor Defensive Skills:''' Bard is a master of the sword and of his singature requip magic, but take either of them away, and he's nearly helpless. Sir Gregory has always said that defense was never his strong suit and because of it, Bard prefers to do missions with other people. He always volunteers to go with the younger members of the guild. * Trivia *The author named the character Bard to represent the magic class "Bard". *The author thought it would be an interesting idea to make the world's first bard. *The quote comes from a line Sam Elliot's character says in "Barnyard". *Bard's name almost sounds like "Bart Simpson" with "ite" at the end. *Songs: **The Dragon's Lullaby is based on a song by the same name in the 1994 movie "Dragonworld". It also has a similar rhythm and sound. Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Foudre Chevalier Category:Male Category:Requip User Category:Olympic Torch